A Price on Love
by biscuit666
Summary: Gaara's cleaning up Suna and he's starting by abolishing the illegal trading of women. What happens when a pretty girl captures his attention with her sweet ways? But how can he be with her when her past experiences leave her scared of men? GaaraXO.C.
1. Destined Meeting

**I've been meaning to start this for a while, so here it is. This is just the start.**

**Chapter One: Destined meeting**

We walked through the darkest alleys, sticking to the shadows. I was slower than him, and my punishment was a sharp pull of the string that attached me to him and bound my hands.

I bit my tongue to refrain from crying out in pain and tried to quicken my pace. It was hard to walk when your feet were tied together too.

We finally arrived at the destination. I didn't know where we were, I had never been outside before.

My leader turned to me. He was a fat man whose face was covered with grime and dirt. He leaned close to see my face under the hood I wore. I held my breath so his stench wouldn't overwhelm me.

"Flitter your eyelashes when he looks at you. Your eyes are your best feature," he said in his raspy voice. I nodded quickly so he would pull away.

He did and turned to his left like he had noticed something. I didn't turn or look. I didn't do anything without an order first.

"Good morning," a voice called. I could identify it as a man most likely in his twenties.

"It is," my master replied.

The man came into my line of view and I suppressed a tremor. The man wore a Suna ninja headband around his forehead. He looked twenty five or so and had short brown hair. He grinned greedily at me.

"This is her?" the ninja asked.

My master nodded. "Of course. Sixteen years old and a virgin. Do you have it?"

He pulled a wad of cash out from under his robes. "All of it. Let me have a look at her, she better be worth it."

I stood still as my master raised a hand to take off the cloak I wore that hid my figure. Suddenly both the ninja and my master jumped in alarm.

**Okay, I know its short but please review and I'll have the next chapter up.**


	2. Like Adopting a Sick Kitten

**Here's chapter 2 and I'll need a review b4 I put the next chapter up. I'm excited 'cause this is where they meet 4 the 1****st**** time.**

**Chapter Two: Like Adopting a Sick Kitten**

Under the harsh sun of Suna, a figure draped in a sandy camouflage cloak crouched behind a water tank.

From his position, he had a close to bird's eye view of a small courtyard. He adjusted the large sand gourd on his back and raised a finger to his ear.

"Do you see them?" the said ninja murmured into his earpiece.

"Hai," came the reply. It was a feminine voice. "There coming your way Gaara."

Gaara nodded though his connection wouldn't be able to see it. "Follow them here," he ordered

"Understood."

As his connection cut out the two figures appeared in the courtyard.

His target was the male, Tabemate Fuma. Fuma was a fat man who had greasy black hair and was covered with dirt and grime. He wore a grey robe and was holding onto a strand of thick string.

The string was attached to another figure. It disappeared into their robes. The person's face was hidden by a dirty brown hood that was part of the cloak that hid their body.

"Chances are that's the package," Temari's voice said over the microphone. "Fuma sells an average of ten girls and women every month."

"The other guy just arrived," Kankuro's voice said. Gaara saw his brother's figure slip behind a billboard opposite him.

Another male appeared from an alley. Gaara barred his teeth when he saw the Suna headband the man so proudly wore.

The man greeted Fuma and Gaara picked up on the conversation with his highly tuned ears.

"This is her?"

"Of course. Sixteen years and a virgin. Do you have it?" Fuma replied.

"We got him," Kankuro murmured into his microphone. "All we need to do is see the cash."

And sure enough the Suna shinobi pulled a wad of cash out of his robe. Gaara heard Temari's delighted hiss.

"Let me have a look at her," the man was saying, "she better be worth it."

"You're on Kankuro," Gaara whispered into his mic. "Watch out you don't hurt or touch the girl."

"On it," came Kankuro's reply. Fuma was about to pull off the girl's hood.

Kankuro's puppet suddenly appeared from behind the billboard, flying towards Fuma. Both Fuma and the Suna shinobi jumped in surprise. From the girl's lack of response Gaara guessed she wasn't a kunoichi.

Kankuro was too fast and efficient. His trap puppet caught Fuma and managed to close even though the man was huge. Kankuro pulled the puppet into the air, but didn't notice what was attached.

Fuma had kept hold of the string and the girl was lifted into the air too, her arms appearing out from under the robe. They were bound together by the same string.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Siblings always made a mess of things.

Gaara jumped out of his hiding spot and landed in the courtyard. Temari was beside the Suna ninja who was currently lying on the ground with a gag in his mouth. At least one of his siblings got the job done.

The shinobi's eyes widened when he saw Gaara. _Hell yeah your career's over, _Gaara thought.

He made his way over to the girl. She was hanging about a meter off the ground, hood still covering her face. He was surprised she wasn't crying or whimpering like he expected from a girl.

Kankuro began to slowly lower his puppet when the string snapped. The girl fell onto the hard ground in front of Gaara and lay there lifelessly.

Gaara stared blankly at her still figure, surprised by the sudden reaction. Kankuro jumped down to his side.

"Shit Gaara, why didn't you catch her?" he asked staying back. "Has she been knocked out?"

Temari pushed past them and knelt by her side. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

The girl didn't stir. Temari rested her hands on her shoulders. "Sit up please," she said slowly.

The girl slowly sat up. She held her arms close to her chest and leaned forward so her hood didn't fall back.

"It's okay," Temari said soothingly. "We're not going to harm you. We're here to help."

The girl's head turned in Gaara's direction and he caught a glimpse of two light pink lips under her hood.

Temari followed the girl's gaze and nodded at Gaara.

"He's the kazekage," Temari said softly, "So you can be sure we won't harm you."

At this the girl didn't seem reassured. She gestured for Temari to lean closer and the girl whispered into her ear.

Temari's eyes widened. "No, of course not," she exclaimed.

"What did she say?" Kankuro asked. The girl jumped at the sound of his voice.

Temari stood. "She asked if we were going to arrest her."

"Why would we do that?" Kankuro exclaimed, glancing at the girl.

She tugged on the hem of Temari's kimono and Temari bent down again so she could whisper into her ear again.

Temari stood, giving the girl a pity look. "Because she's being sold as a prostitute," Temari said.

Gaara gestured to Temari and pulled her away from the girl til they were out of her ear shot.

"Is she alright?" he asked. "She's different than the other girls."

Temari nodded. The other girls they had liberated had all been over twenty at least. This girl was being sold as a virgin so that must mean she hadn't been used as a sex toy yet. But from her lack of response it could only mean she had been raised a slave.

"She's in a bad way Gaara," Temari whispered. "I don't know if she's ready to live in society. We can't move her into a home like the other girls and expect her to set up a living."

Gaara sighed. "What do you recommend?"

Temari glanced back at the girl. "She needs to recover. I think I'd like to help her. She can stay with us and I'll take care of her."

Gaara considered it. "What about Kankuro and me? Won't she be scared living with men?"

Temari sighed. "She might be. But if we start her off with just you two, maybe she'll grow more confidence around them. Besides," she glanced at the girl, "we might find out some information from her concerning the illegal trade."

Gaara nodded. "She's your responsibility," he warned.

Temari nodded back and walked back to the girl, helping her to her feet.

"What's happening?" Kankuro whispered to Gaara.

"She's coming home with us," Temari said out loud so the girl could hear too.

The girl stiffened and Temari placed her hands on her shoulders. "It's okay," she whispered. "Let me get those for you."

Temari untied the string around the girl's hands and feet. Gaara noticed deep marks where the string had cut into her soft olive skin.

"I'm Temari," Temari said. "And these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara. What's your name?"

Gaara hoped the girl would speak out loud but she pulled Temari close and spoke in her ear.

Temari nodded and gave an encouraging smile. "This is Himawari Ai-san," she told Gaara and Kankuro.

Gaara nodded. "Temari, take Himawari home and settle her in. Kankuro and I will take care of these two." He gestured at the shinobi and Fuma.

Temari nodded and took Ai's hand. As she led Ai past Gaara, light passed under her hood and for a moment he caught a glimpse of her face.

He saw her left eye under the light. It was deep brown and the iris shone for a brief moment.

Then Ai turned her head quickly away and disappeared under the hood again.

**Please R&R and I'll have the next chapter up in no time.**


	3. Silent, Speechless, Shy, Skittish

**Thank you so much to SandNinja101, Kiba'sPet24 and Gaaras1Girl for your reviews!**

**Gaaras1Girl- I was aware of the name Ai but I couldn't find another that sounded as pretty. I'll be doing my best with the Sand Siblings (tell me if they're sounding a bit OOC!) and for the spelling, thank Word. What would I do without spell check?**

**Chapter 3: Silent, Speechless, Shy, Skittish**

Temari took Ai back to her home. There she undressed and bathed her and got her some nice clothes to wear.

Temari had gasped when she had first taken off Ai's cloak. Underneath, Ai had a beautiful face and petite body but her torso was covered with bruises that she said had been the result of beatings.

Temari questioned Ai as much as she could but she was very quiet girl.

Ai said she had been a working slave before. She had cleaned and cooked for the other women and at some times had been punished for disobedience.

Her master Fuma waited until girls were sixteen before he sold them as virgins. Ai said that way he got more money.

From Ai's body language, Temari could guess she feared Fuma and men. Ai said that all of the other women had helped each other in the house, but it wasn't like she had friends.

~*~

Gaara and Kankuro were back at home for dinner. Normally they had takeout because Temari refused to cook, but she had contacted them and said she wanted them home.

Gaara left his gourd of sand at the door with his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He froze and Kankuro bumped into him.

A girl was standing in the kitchen facing away from them. She had long black hair that nearly reached her waist and was wearing a small black dress of Temari's. The dress had spaghetti straps and was covered in black lace. It ended above her knees.

The girl turned around, holding a platter of rice balls. Her mouth made the shape of an 'O' at the sight of Gaara and Kankuro and the platter slipped from her fingers.

Gaara jumped forward and caught the platter. He stood slowly, taking in the girl's features.

He recognised the dark brown eyes. Her hair was cut in a fringe at the front and her light pink lips trembled.

He held the platter towards her, offering it back. With shaking hands she took it.

"Ai-san's been making dinner," Temari said, suddenly appearing beside Kankuro. "She used to cook for the other women when she worked for Fuma."

Ai gave Gaara one more glance before she turned around again. Gaara turned to Temari.

"Can she tell us where Fuma set up his brothel?" he asked.

Temari shook her head. "Today was the first time she was even aloud outside. She doesn't even know her way around Suna."

Gaara turned back to Ai. She had turned away, hiding her face behind her hair. She stood there, avoiding their eyes.

For a brief moment her head twitched and he knew she wanted to turn around but she didn't.

~*~

I placed the rice balls on the table. Temari and her brothers sat around it.

Temari had been kind to me, lending me her clothes and talking to me. I was nervous of her siblings. The main reasons were because they were both shinobi and male.

Kankuro was dressed in black and his face was painted with Kabuki ninja paint. I remembered the puppet he had used to capture Fuma and had seen another bandaged item on his back. Kankuro though smiled as warmly as he could at me.

Gaara was different. I knew he was the kazekage but that was as far as my knowledge went. I had seen the gourd of sand he had left at the door and had heard stories of what he was capable of.

Gaara had black marks around his eyes and had a stony expression. He didn't glare at me with any anger of disgust, but merely stared at me with a blank expression. I felt like Gaara didn't or wouldn't smile.

I placed rice and a fish on the table too and knelt down, sitting on a cushion. It was a small table.

Temari sat on my right side. Kankuro was opposite me and Gaara sat opposite Temari.

"Looks delicious, Ai-san," Temari said. She clasped her hands together. "Itadakimasu," and picked up a rice ball.

Kankuro clasped his hands and murmured a quick 'itadakimasu'. Gaara clasped his hands but though I saw his lips move I didn't hear a thing.

They all bit into the rice balls. Gaara stared out the window and I followed his gaze. The moon was slowly rising over the buildings.

"Delicious!" Temari exclaimed. "You're a really good cook Ai-san."

Kankuro nodded in agreement, smiling happily. He took up his chopsticks and chose a piece of fish.

Temari glanced at me and gestured for me to eat too. Slowly I pressed my hands together but I didn't say anything over them.

While enjoying my rice ball I noticed movements out of the corner of my eye from Temari. She was staring at Gaara, jerking her head at the food and towards me.

Gaara stared at her blankly. He glanced over at me and our eyes locked.

I didn't have to worry about quickly looking away because the next moment I felt a tingle in my nose.

"Achoo!" I cried and covered my nose. I raised my head to all three siblings staring at me.

Temari answered the question in my eyes. "That's the first time you've used your voice around my brothers Ai-san." She shot me a smile.

I looked at Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro gave a wide smile.

"What a quiet and sweet voice," he joked. "No way like Temari's!"

I noticed Temari's clenched fist on the table and leaned back warily. It was the right move.

Temari swiftly stood and leaned over the table, her fist connecting with Kankuro's nose. The unsuspecting Kankuro fell back onto his back, holding his nose.

The look of anger wiped off Temari's face and she sat down calmly. "Are you still hungry?" she asked me.

I was staring at Kankuro. He sat up and I shut my eyes and gave an involuntary squeal.

"What?" Kankuro said. In my minds eye I could still visualise his nose dripping blood down into his mouth and on his chin.

"You're bleeding idiot!" Temari cried. She spoke to me in a nicer tone. "Don't you like blood Ai-san?"

I shook my head, eyes still shut. I heard another bang and another cry of pain.

Slowly I opened one eye. Kankuro was holding a handkerchief over his nose and mouth with one hand and rubbing his head with the other. I thought his little black hat was strange. And it kinda reminded me of a cat.

"How old are you?" Gaara's sudden question made me jump in surprise. He regarded me with dull eyes.

"Ai-san turned sixteen three days ago," Temari supplied. "She was the youngest there. There were some eighteen and nineteen year olds but they were mostly in their twenties."

Gaara nodded. I guessed 'there' meant the brothel I had worked in. Was Temari not saying the name because she didn't want to or was it for my benefit?

"Fuma refuses to talk" Kankuro said darkly through his kerchief. "But we'll make him soon enough."

I glanced down at my bowl, scared by his calm threat. All shinobi were cold blooded, I reminded myself. None were any different.

I looked at the siblings in turn. I had heard the stories surrounding Subaku no Gaara, how he was a monster in disguise. I had seen Kankuro's puppet that could not only capture but eliminate a person. Even Temari, who had been so nice to me, was a weapon of war.

Yes, I nodded to myself. All shinobi were dangerous weapons who fought for themselves and their clan.

I heeded the words I had been taught. 'Don't trust a shinobi, not with your safety, not with your life.'

**I hope that was okay. Please review ill be working on the next chapter!**


	4. Step By Step

**Thank you to those who reviewed again.**

**Kiba'sPet24- I'm sorry if switching to Ai's POV confused you. If it's in first person it will most likely be Ai from now on.**

**Chapter Four: Step by Step**

Kankuro stood with Temari in his room. He glanced up at her.

"What do you think?"

Temari cocked an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Ai-san's story. Do you think it's…" He trailed off.

Temari sighed. "You mean do I believe it?"

Kankuro nodded his face stony. "She could be playing us."

Temari turned to look out the window. "That crossed my mind. Are you thinking the same as I am?"

Kankuro smirked. "I'm pretty sure I am. She says she's never been outside but has tanned olive skin. She says she was a chore girl but her hands are soft and delicate with long nails. We don't even know if 'Ai' is her real name."

Temari nodded. "I know…but you didn't see her without the clothes like when I washed her. Her whole torso is covered with bruises, old and new. And that fear couldn't be faked."

She turned back to her brother. Kankuro sighed.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," he muttered.

~*~

I ruffled my hair and rolled over again on my futon. Frustrated, I sat up.

How could I be so tired yet unable to sleep? I combed my fingers through my hair. It was so hot.

I couldn't remember feeling this hot where I used to sleep. The small room Temari had given me was stuffy and humid.

All the women had shared a room full of futons at Fuma's brothel. Of course, at night only half of the women slept. Half of the women had a day shift and half had a night shift. Some worked both and some, like me, didn't work in that way at all. I was the only one who didn't work for the men.

I stood and walked to the window, opening it. That was something I had never done before.

The night in Suna was beautiful. I had never seen the stars against the night sky. A cool breeze blew in and curled its fingers through my hair.

I shut my eyes and breathed in through my mouth. Feeling more relaxed I lay back down on the futon and tried to fall asleep.

~*~

My eyes sprang open in alarm. My body was covered with sweat and my heart thudded deep in my chest.

Images from my dream flickered before my eyes and I shut them again. The darkness that pressed on my eyes briefly made them disappear.

Its okay, I told myself. I'm safe…right?

I thought about the three shinobi I was currently sharing a house with. Was I safe with them?

My breathing began to slow and I opened my eyes again. It was still dark. I turned to look out my window.

I froze and caught my breath. A black silhouette was sitting on the window sill. I snapped into an upright position and opened my mouth to scream.

The figure leapt forward in a smooth movement and clasped its hand over my mouth. My body started to tremble before I could stop it.

"Sorry Himawari," the figure said quietly, "I didn't want you to wake Temari or Kankuro."

Slowly details of the figure's face came into view for me. It was Gaara. I closed my mouth behind his hand and he drew it away. Noting my shaking body he took a few steps back and sat down.

"Sorry," Gaara said again. I wondered if he actually meant it. His voice was flat like at dinner.

A breeze from outside reminded me of how exposed I was in Temari's small blue night dress. I covered my chest with my arms and sat with my legs tucked beneath me.

I glanced at the window and back to Gaara. He watched me with his light green eyes. They were making me nervous.

"I don't sleep so I thought I would make sure you're okay," Gaara said slowly.

My eyebrows shot up at the words 'don't sleep'. Gaara noted that too.

"You seemed to be having trouble sleeping," he said. "Are you alright?"

Again I wondered if he really cared what was wrong with me. The flat, bored voice was deceiving.

"You don't have to talk to me," Gaara said, standing up. He returned to the window sill and resumed his position on it.

"I'll be staying here if that's alright. Say something if you want me to leave." Gaara turned away to stare out the window.

I scowled to myself at his game. He was trying to make me speak somehow. And he was playing with my fear of men.

An idea to beat him at his game popped into my head. I opened my mouth but found my voice wasn't working.

It took me another try to find my voice. I spoke softly, trusting he had sharp shinobi hearing.

"You can stay." I said softly. Gaara's head twisted sharply.

His green eyes examined me shrewdly. I turned away and laid down on the futon, facing away from him.

I shut my eyes, something close to a smirk on my face.

~*~

Temari shoved a basket into my hands.

"You grab what you need," she told me, "since you're the one doing all the cooking."

I glanced around the grocery store, not sure of where to start. Temari shot me a reassuring smile and took my arm.

"I'll help you," she said. "What do you want to make tonight?"

"…Makizushi?" I asked quietly. Anyone a meter away wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Great!" Temari cried. She pulled me towards stalls of vegies. "You just grab what you want to make them with."

She directed me around the shop and I selected everything I needed. Some of the food there was new to me too.

I picked up a plastic packet of small red fruit and stared at them curiously.

"Have you eaten raspberries before?" Temari asked.

I shook my head, still staring at them. Temari grabbed another punnet and placed it in the basket.

"They're delicious," she told me as we stood at the counter. "Of course, none of these vegetables or fruit are grown here. We get them imported from other countries."

We exited the store and I felt the sun beat down on my skin. Temari chewed her lip.

"You'll need some new clothes," she said, "Something to protect you from the sun."

I was currently wearing the same black dress of hers again. I could feel the heat on my arms and legs. The back of my neck was dripping sweat.

People who passed me shot me strange looks. Most people were wearing light robes to cover their shoulders. Some even had bandages around their heads.

Temari took my arm, smiling sweetly all the while. "We'll drop this food back home before I take you clothes shopping," she said.

~***~

Gaara stared at the pile of paperwork. He really should have started on it by now. He could always make Kankuro do it again.

Of course, maybe that would be too cruel. Forcing his brother to read a ten page report on the import industry on fruit and vegetables would probably be pretty evil.

There was a knock on the door and Gaara nearly smirked. Hopefully this was worth postponing the report for a third time.

"Enter."

Kankuro burst through the door just as the word left Gaara's lips.

"What is it?" Gaara asked quickly, his eyes narrowing.

Kankuro straightened up and wiped his mouth, smudging the kabuki paint a bit.

"We got Fuma to talk," Kankuro stated. "And he's got some interesting stuff to say."

**O.O**

**End of another chapter. I'll try 2 get the next 1 up as soon as possible. I'm on holidays now so I should have more time to myself!**


	5. Suspicion

**Here's a chapter again. You know, the hardest thing for me is probably naming the chapters. You probably got that with chapter 3.**

**SandNinja101- Sorry SandNinja but I'm all about cliff-hangers! I just love suspense!**

**SandNinja101, narutowolf, gaarafan, kyuubi99 and reviewer. Thank-you so much for reviewing. You inspired me to bring out this chapter earlier than I would have! Please review after this one as well!**

**Chapter Five: Suspicion **

Gaara followed Kankuro into one of the interrogation rooms. They were small rooms without windows that had only a dim hanging lamp. The furniture was just a small desk and chair in the centre of the room.

Two Anbu guards stood outside the room. Inside there was an Anbu in each corner of the room.

The leader of the Anbu corps stood in front of Fuma who was tied to the chair. Daichi was in full combat gear and his dog mask was pushed back to show his face.

"Welcome Kazekage," Daichi said in his gravely voice. Daichi was in his late twenties, a couple of years older.

"Daichi," Gaara greeted. "Well?"

Daichi leaned back, crossing his arms. He put them back to his side when he realised Gaara was in the exact same posture.

"Why don't you tell the kazekage what you told me," Daichi told Fuma.

Fuma raised his head. He had a black eye and a cut across his right cheek. He sneered at Gaara, his face now even filthier.

"Greetings Kazekage," he wheezed. "How's the girl?"

Gaara drummed his fingers against his arm. "None of your business. Where is the illegal brothel of yours?"

Fuma smirked and a couple of his teeth were missing. "It's not the brothel you should be worried about. What is that girl calling herself?"

Gaara glanced at Daichi. "Is this about the brothel or Himawari? I'm not interested if this isn't worth my time."

One of the Anbu in the corner shuffled his feet nervously. Kankuro, who was leaning on the wall beside him smirked and shot a glance at Gaara.

Daichi pulled Fuma's hair back to expose his head. "Cut the questions. Tell Kazekage-sama what you were saying before."

Fuma continued to smirk. "So she's going by her real family name. All she has of them now."

Gaara took a step forward and sand trickled out of the gourd. It swirled through the air slowly and Fuma's eyes widened in fear.

"If you want to live, tell me where the brothel is," Gaara said in a low voice.

Fuma seemed to finally see the position he was in. He licked his lips nervously.

"It's that girl you should focus on," He said quickly. "You don't know the tricks she has up her sleeve."

Gaara made an irritated sound at the back of his throat. Fuma swallowed loudly.

"We've had problems with her before. A drunken man thought he would have some fun with her one night."

Kankuro shifted at the back. "Shut up about Ai-san. We told you what we want to hear."

Fuma's eyes bulged. "Ai Himawari? Kind of flows together. Not as nice as her real name of course."

The sand took form around Fuma's chest and Gaara raised his hand. "You have five seconds."

Fuma's voice rose. "She's lying to you, you can't trust her! She carries weapons in her clothes! Living with her is a death wish!"

Gaara's fingers twitched but before he could close his wrist Daichi's hand shot out and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked. "Let go."

Daichi shook his head. "Let's hear what he has to say on the girl Himawari."

Fuma nodded his eyes still wide.

Gaara pulled his hand out of Daichi's grip. He glanced at Kankuro. Kankuro frowned, eyes darting between Gaara and Daichi.

"Everything," Daichi said, "Now."

Fuma nodded, licking his lips again. "A man tried to have his way with her one night a year ago. When someone went in to stop him he was already dead with Himawari sitting on the bed fully clothed."

"Is that it?" Kankuro hissed.

"Quiet," Gaara told him. Kankuro glared at him.

"I don't like hearing him talk about Ai-san like this!" Kankuro yelled. "She's just an innocent girl but he's ruined her life!"

"And there was another case," Fuma cried, voice rising. "A woman died while Himawari was with her. We don't know what happened, nothing was proved. But the other women stayed away from her after that."

Daichi's eyes narrowed. "Anything else?"

"You can't trust that girl," Fuma insisted. "She's sly with the tongue of a viper."

"Tongue of a viper?" Kankuro said sarcastically. "Ai-san barely talks."

"But she's playing you!" Fuma's heart rate and breathing increased. "Her name isn't even Ai! We give them names like that all the time!"

"What do you mean give them names?" Daichi asked.

Fuma smirked. "We give them short names, normally less than two syllables." He winked. "Easy for men to remember."

Kankuro slammed his hand against the wall. "Gaara shut him up before I do!"

Daichi clenched his fists and glared at Kankuro. "Shut up Kankuro. I want to interrogate Himawari right now."

Fuma smirked. "You finally caught on," he sneered.

"That's not necessary," Gaara said. "Himawari is not to be interrogated like a criminal."

Daichi sighed, raising a hand to his head. "Kazekage-sama, I really think I should talk to this girl."

The sand fell off Fuma and returned to Gaara's gourd. "Your definition of talk isn't one I want Himawari around. She's still recovering."

Kankuro smirked happily but Daichi frowned. "If this girl has killed people before I don't want her living in the same house as the Kazekage and his siblings. I don't want her around any shinobi of the sand."

Gaara shot a glare at Daichi. "You will not be going anywhere near Himawari. That's an order."

And with that Gaara turned and exited the room. Kankuro followed, shooting a happy smirk at Daichi.

As soon as they left the Anbu standing in the corners approached Daichi.

"What do we do?" One asked Daichi.

Daichi glanced at Fuma. "We'll just have to have a small chat with Himawari without the Kazekage knowing."

~*~

Temari held a dress against my body.

"This would look gorgeous on you," she told me. "Why don't you try it on in the change rooms?"

Temari directed me to the change rooms and I stepped in one. I undressed and pulled on the dress.

I twisted in the mirror to get a look at myself. The dress was red and ended above my knees. It clung to my body and showed off my figure.

I felt uncomfortable in the dress. Slowly I unzipped the back and stepped out of it.

Standing in my bra and undies I stared at myself in the mirror. Purple bruises went up my hip on my right side. There was a newer blue bruise high on my left thigh from where I'd fallen on the ground when Kankuro had pulled me into the air and dropped me.

I stared into my own eyes. Was that me? I was acting so different.

My quick-witted tongue had been motionless all day. All the opportunities to use it since Temari had taken me in flashed through my mind.

The most prominent was in the first moment Gaara and Kankuro had seen me without the cloak. Gaara had jumped forward and had caught the platter of rice balls without thinking twice.

"_What? You can catch that but you can't catch me?"_

The opportunity to say that would never come up again, but I didn't care much. I had missed many opportunities this day.

I tried to smile. It didn't look natural. Maybe Gaara's smile looked something like the one I was attempting now. It probably looked better.

There was no warning. They were faster than my eyes could follow. One moment I was staring at myself in the mirror, the next, two men stood behind me.

I spun around and filled my lungs with air. Before I could use it, one clamped a hand over my mouth and from surprise at the touch I stepped back until my back hit the wall.

He was wearing an animal mask and black clothes. My eyes found the katana strapped to his back and they didn't stray from it.

"Ssh girl," the man with his hand on my mouth said. It was like he was talking to a frightened animal.

I continued to stare at the katana. The other man took a step forward. He also had an animal mask on and a katana strapped to his back.

"We won't knock you out if you come quietly," the man said in a soothing voice. My eyes bulged in shock.

The other man took another step closer and I felt like I was in great danger. He leaned closer and placed his hand on my shoulder.

My body jumped on contact. It was an involuntary reaction.

The first man knocked the other mans hand of my shoulder. "Keep it professional," he hissed. "And the Kazekage insisted that she wasn't to be hurt."

My eyes left the katana. The Kazekage? Did Gaara send these people to get me? They were shinobi by my understandings. But why would Gaara send people for me when I was staying in his house?

"Are you going to co-operate with us?" The man with his hand on my mouth asked. I didn't move.

The other man sighed with annoyance. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

The man with his hand on my mouth raised his other hand. I flinched and he hesitated.

"Just relax," he told me before pinching my neck.

After a brief moment of pain everything seemed to grow black. And then I disappeared into the darkness.

**Please R&R, I'd love to hear more feedback. It's nearly Xmas and I'm so excited! Season Greetings Everyone! (R&R, it's your gift to me)**


	6. Bruises

**Hi everyone- I have a favour to ask all of you. Could you please go to my profile and take part in my poll if you haven't already. It would be a great help because I need the results from that poll before I start my next story. P.S.- I'm very very nervous about this chapter...**

**Chapter 6: Bruises**

* * *

Daichi entered the interrogation room. First sight of Himawari, he could see why the Kazekage was so protective of her. But she probably wasn't normally just wearing her underwear.

Himawari's head hung limply over her body. Her arms and been strapped to the back of the chair. She was wearing a simple black bra and undies.

Daichi nodded at the two Anbu he had sent to retrieve her. "No trouble?"

One shook his head, still masked. "None. Kazekage-sama's sister was with her but we knocked her out."

Daichi nodded calmly, returning his attention to Himawari. She was pretty, in some sense. Her skin was a nice healthy olive but she was too skinny. Despite that she had a nice bust. Not large, but even.

Her long stringy hair was in need of a cut. Her fringe hung forward, nearly obscuring her eyes.

There were bruises over her body. Studying her figure, Daichi could see she had no muscles. At least that proved she wasn't a kunoichi.

Himawari's shoulder twitched sharply, followed by her leg.

"She's waking up," Daichi said softly. His men would hear. "Behave. This is just an interrogation."

~***~

I slowly came to. My neck was throbbing where the masked shinobi had pinched me. I remained slumped, eyes closed.

I couldn't determine my surroundings by just listening and feeling. But I could feel my position.

I was sitting up, propped onto a chair. My arms were tied behind my body. My arms twitched and the rope rubbed against my skin painfully.

Something nagging the back of my mind told me something was wrong. I slowly raised my head and opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was my own nakedness. In shock I pulled my legs up to cover my torso. I rested my feet on the edge of the chair and tried to balance myself and not overturn the chair.

Then I glanced up, peering through my fringe that was growing too long.

A man was staring down at me, his face void of emotion.

He was in the same black gear the other men had been wearing. A similar mask had been pushed onto the side of his head.

"I'm sorry about meeting you in this way," he said coolly in a gravely voice. "But information from someone you know has come to my attention."

I didn't speak. It was impossible for me to. In short jerky movement of the head I glanced around the room.

It was a cell. No other words to describe it came into my head. There was a singular, dim light above my head in the middle of the room. I could see men wearing the black, red and white masks standing in the corners. They were partially in shadow.

The man squatted down. He was tall and squatting brought him to my eye level.

"My name is Daichi. I know you call yourself Himawari Ai. What is your real name?"

My heart stopped for a brief moment and colour drained from my cheeks.

Daichi nodded and the corner of his lips turned up. "I'm right, aren't I? Are you going to tell me your real name?"

I remained silent, unable to talk. Daichi's eyes glanced downward, following my thigh and I shifted uncomfortably.

His gaze returned to my eyes. "If you want talk, then we'll have to find another way to communicate." His voice became icy. "Is your name Himawari?"

I stayed motionless for a suspended moment. Then, I abruptly moved my head up and then down.

Daichi's eyes became softer for a brief moment before the detached coldness returned. "Is your name Ai?"

I stayed motionless for an even longer moment. Then, with my eyes on my knees I jerked it to the right and then left.

Daichi nodded. I could tell he hadn't expected anything else. He shifted his position so he was sitting on his knees in front of me, his eyes still my level.

"Tell me your real name." I was put off by the sharp order. My voice box still felt detached in my throat.

Daichi frowned after I remained silent. "If you're having trouble finding your voice, we could always aid with that."

My eyes widened in fear and Daichi noted that. He reached into a back pocket and pulled out a sharp kunai.

My breath rate increased and I felt my face growing cold. Daichi stared at me, never blinking nor breaking eye contact.

He made a swift movement of the kunai and blood dripped on my forehead. A drop travelled down onto my nose.

Daichi held his injured hand above my head. "I can tell you're afraid of blood. You showed all the signs."

I was hyperventilating now. Who was insane enough to cut themselves? My interrogator wrapped his hand in cloth.

"Tell me your name now or we'll take this one step further."

I opened my mouth. _Come on,_ I willed my voice box.

"Hima-" I had to cough to clear my throat. "Himawari Ma… Himawari Magumi."

Daichi smiled at me and leaned back. "That wasn't hard, was it?"

He didn't expect an answer and I didn't feel up to giving one.

"We heard about the incident with the man. The one that ended up dead," Daichi said harshly. "What happened?"

Suppressed memories sprang into my mind and I shut my eyes to cut off the World. I shook my head from side to side.

"No? You won't tell us?" My eyes jumped open. The tone in Daichi's voice terrified me.

He stood and leaned over me, the kunai held lazily in his hand. Sweat formed over my body, making my skin sticky.

The movement of the kunai was only a blur. I felt it slash past my right cheek and my head began to throb. Blood oozed down my check.

My cry of pain didn't unsettle Daichi. He remained standing over me, his face emotionless.

"This will only get worse if you keep testing my patience. You will answer my questions Magumi."

And then the door exploded.

I stared at the figure that appeared in the settling dust. His eyes darted from Daichi to the scratch on my cheek.

The kanji on his forehead drew my eyes. Love. Ai. The name I had hid behind.

Before he spoke there was a sudden wave of feeling. It clawed at my soul and uncovered my innermost fears. It was shinobi bloodlust. It was Gaara's bloodlust.

My body shook uncontrollably with fear. As soon as it had washed over me, the bloodlust waned away.

"Daichi." Gaara's detached voice held a threat. "Why is Himawari tied to a chair?"

~***~

It took Gaara a brief moment to analyse everything in the room as the dust settled.

There were four Anbu inside the room, one in each corner. Daichi was standing, a kunai in his hand and his right hand wrapped in cloth. Gaara could smell the fresh blood.

Himawari was strapped to a chair, her knees brought up to her chin. She was only in her underwear. Drops of blood were on her forehead, one had travelled down to her nose. But the scratch on her cheek oozing blood angered Gaara the most.

He let them feel his bloodlust; let them have a taste of fear. But he ceased the flow when he noticed Himawari had started to shake with fear.

"Daichi," Gaara said with a threat. "Why is Himawari tied to a chair?"

Daichi opened his mouth but Gaara didn't give him a chance to speak. Sand rushed from his gourd and wrapped around Daichi's body.

"Kazekage-sama," Daichi gasped, the sand squeezing him.

"Don't talk." Gaara tightened the sand to enforce the order. "You will remain silent and I will deal with you later."

Daichi's eyes bulged in anger. "But I'm right! Tell him," he hissed at Himawari, causing her to jump. "Tell him everything you little slut!"

Gaara didn't repeat himself. He wrapped sand around Daichi's mouth and enforced the silence.

There were hurried footsteps and Kankuro supporting Temari burst through the door behind him.

Gaara twisted to glance at them. "Kankuro, why is Temari here?"

Kankuro didn't answer, his eyes were on Himawari. "How dare you hurt Ai-san," he bellowed.

Gaara glanced at Himawari and saw the hurt in her eyes. He had heard what Daichi had said before he had entered.

"Quiet Kankuro," Gaara murmured.

"Huh?" Kankuro glanced at Gaara before he looked back at Himawari.

Tears had formed in her eyes and they now leaked out. Himawari opened her mouth.

"…I'm…sorry," she gasped between sobs. Her tears mixed with the blood on her cheek.

Temari slowly made her way over to Himawari and crouched beside her. "You don't have to be sorry Ai-sa-"

"NO!"

Temari staggered back, surprised at Himawari's outburst.

"…I'm not Ai," Himawari whispered.

"I don't understand," Temari said softly.

Kankuro met Gaara's eyes, his mouth hanging open. Gaara nodded. Fuma had told the truth.

Himawari took a shuddering breath. "My name…is Magumi."

Temari stood slowly, shocked. Kankuro approached his sister, making sure Temari was okay.

Then Temari regained herself. "Kankuro, you can take Magumi-san home. I want to deal with Daichi."

Kankuro untied Himawari and Gaara nodded at an Anbu.

"Undress."

The masked man hesitated. "Are you serious?"

Gaara didn't answer. Since when had he not been serious?

The Anbu shed off his black top and pants. Gaara handed them to Kankuro.

"Have Himawari pull these on and then take her home," he ordered.

Kankuro nodded. Supporting a quiet Himawari he exited the room.

Temari cracked her knuckles menacingly. "Daichi, if it had just been the fact your men knocked me out, I would be a little more lenient. But you tortured an innocent girl…"

Gaara shut the door. Daichi was looking worried and he was right to be.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Temari concluded, grasping her metal fan.

**I'm really nervous about this chapter, because it was really hard for me to write and it's really important. Please, I need feedback on this one.**

**Also, all those people who have added this to their Story Alert list, please, please, please leave a comment next time! If you appreciate my story enough to continue reading, please encourage me by adding a helpful note or two! **


	7. Confessions

**Okay everyone, I'd like you to do something for me. Click on the 'Reviews' button and take a read at the gorgeous comment left behind by 'Gaaras1Girl'. Thank you so much for being so sweet because I really value your thoughts.**

**Also, I'd like to thank 'Akasuna no Akane' for her review. I remember confining in my friend that I was really nervous about what people would think about the 6****th**** chapter. She told me exactly the same thing. Not to worry about what people say, because it's my story and my imagination. Granted, my imagination can run crazy.**

**Chapter Seven: Confessions**

* * *

I woke feeling groggy and tired. The last thing I remembered was running through Suna being supported by Kankuro. He of course had done the running. I must have fallen asleep then.

I sat up slowly. I was still wearing the black t-shirt and pants Gaara had taken from one of the shinobi. They were too large for me and the sleeve hung off my shoulder. A bandaid had been placed over the cut on my cheek and a run my hand over it.

I was lying on a futon in Temari's house, the same room I had slept in last night. Outside, the sun was on the verge of disappearing behind the Suna buildings.

I stood and slided the door open. Slowly I walked through the corridor towards the dining room.

My ears picked up the sound of voices before I could understand the words. Standing outside the door, I shut my eyes and listened.

"I'm glad you got a reason to get rid of Daichi." It was Kankuro speaking. "I didn't like him."

"That's not the point," Temari said. "He just proved that there are people who still don't trust Gaara to lead Suna rightly."

"Hm," Gaara put in.

"What about Fuma?" Kankuro asked.

Temari answered him. "We can't do anything with him until we uncover his brothel. Unless Magumi-san does know where it is."

I clenched my fists and felt my nails dig into my skin. It wasn't in anger, but regret. They wouldn't trust me now.

I almost missed what Temari said next. "What is it, Gaara?"

"When are we going to stop pretending we don't know Himawari is listening in on us?"

I froze, my breath catching in my throat. It had been a real question, not a rhetorical one. _Ninjas,_ I reminded myself.

"I was waiting for you to say something," Kankuro said.

"Same," Temari agreed.

The door slid open, Kankuro on the other side. Temari and Gaara were sitting at the table.

"Hey Magumi-san," Kankuro shot me a lopsided grin.

I had trouble returning it. The muscles in my mouth weren't working.

I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me. I sat down with the siblings- opposite Temari and Kankuro, on the side beside Gaara.

I sat with my knees folded underneath me and my hands folded on my lap. Eyes down, I felt their eyes trained on me.

"How are you feeling?" Temari said with concern. I nodded. They understood it.

"We need you to tell us everything," Gaara said. I winced at his emotionless tone.

"Gaara!" Kankuro hissed. "We should give her some time."

I looked up at them. Time? I didn't want that. I didn't want to keep keeping things from the people who had been kind to me.

"It's okay Kankuro," I said quietly. It was only a whisper.

Kankuro looked at me with surprise. Then he settled.

"My name is Himawari Magumi," I began. "I was telling the truth about being a chore girl for the women in Fuma's brothel. I would cook and wash the women's clothes. There was a small little garden outside where I would do the washing. I tried to spend as much time as I could out there but I could only get out in the early morning."

Gaara nodded. "Can you tell us about those incidents... where people ended up dead?"

The memories flashed up again, but this time it wasn't as painful. "It's difficult," I whispered.

Temari reached over and touched my arm. "Just try your best."

I nodded, and found that her touch comforted me.

"It was late at night. This drunken man pulled me into a room against my will." I had to pause for a moment.

"He pushed me onto a bed, and was going to…when he stopped. Another woman had snuck in and stabbed him in the back.

"That's when I developed a fear of blood," I added. "His blood…it was all over me." My voice shook.

"The woman, known as Yumi, tried to get us both out of there but I was caught with the dead body. The punishment wasn't that bad, and Yumi became my friend. She was nineteen and was skilful in some ninja arts. I wouldn't know how good she was, or how she learnt them, but she knew taijutsu and used concealed weapons. She carried them in her clothes constantly.

"Some weeks later, we were both sitting outside in that small garden." My voice caught in my throat. "Something happened. I don't know why, but these people threw weapons at us from above. Yumi pushed me down and took them all. While she was alive she removed the weapons and told me to keep safe."

Warm tears leaked out of my eyes. I wiped them away, sniffling loudly. "She died, I don't know what from. It could have been blood lose or just the wounds."

"Good job," Temari murmured.

"What could you see from this small garden?" Gaara asked.

I wiped my nose. "It was surrounded by tall walls. All I remember seeing was a large water tank above it."

Kankuro sighed and leaned back, letting his head fall back. "There are thousands of water tanks in Suna. One connected to every five houses."

I looked down at my hands. "Sorry, I can't give you any more."

Temari stood and came over to my side. "It's okay Magumi-san. We're glad you've come clean to us."

I glanced at her, searching her face. "You don't hate me? You don't think you can't trust me anymore?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "When you're a shinobi, people lie to you all the time. You just have to believe them when they are telling the truth."

I tried a sly smile. "And how do you know when they're really telling the truth?"

"Gut feeling," Kankuro claimed, shooting me a wink.

I realized that shedding my lie I had shed my previous fear of Kankuro and Gaara. I wasn't ready to face men again, but I was comfortable around these two; even if they were ninjas. These ninjas could trust me, so I should try to trust them.

Kankuro's stomach made a gurgling noise.

"Do you want me to make dinner?" Temari asked, standing.

Kankuro raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding? Last time you cooked I swear it was alive. I think even Gaara was scared though he would never-Ow!"

Temari had whacked him over the head, this time with her fist instead of her large metal fan.

"I'll make dinner," I said softly. "If that's okay."

Temari took my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. "It's fine Magumi-san. Ignore Kankuro, he's an idiot."

A couple of minutes later Temari was helping me roll sushi. I had chosen tuna, avocado and cucumber for filling. Temari had insisted I didn't need to make anything too fancy or large. My cooking skills were limited anyway.

"I didn't know what bloodlust felt like," I said softly as we prepared the meal. "It was so scary, and Gaara-san was so angry."

Temari glanced sideways at me. "We were all angry when you disappeared. I had been knocked out but the shopkeeper had seen those two Anbu leaving with you. When Gaara was told that, he went straight away, leaving behind Kankuro and me. He hates being disobeyed."

"You mean he hates not being trusted, right?"

Temari looked up in surprise. I blushed and kept my gaze downwards.

"People were afraid of him, weren't they?" I whispered. "I heard stories of Gaara-san. People…" I murmured the last words. "...they called him a monster."

I met her eyes and Temari nodded sadly. "Even Kankuro and I thought that. We were terrified of him."

"What changed?" I picked up a knife to cut up the sushi, holding it away from me gingerly.

Temari gave a small smile, slicing up her sushi swiftly. My eyes followed her knife cautiously.

"Gaara changed. His perspective of life changed, and he aspired to be something different. And he did it. He's the kazekage, and most of the village people now look up to him."

I nodded, placing the sushi on a platter.

"Time to eat," Temari called.

~***~

_I tiptoed through the corridor, blocking my ears from the moans and cries that came from the bedrooms._

_I paused for a split second but it was a bad move. Strong hands grabbed me from behind. One clamped over my mouth and one snaked around my waist and pulled me back._

_I was pulled into a room and the person threw me onto the large bed. Twisting around in alarm I stared at the man._

_He was staring drunkenly at me as he crawled forward. Trapping me between his legs his mouth muffled my cry. He smelt of alcohol and dirt._

_I tried to push him off but he was much larger and stronger than me. I felt one of his hands slip under my shirt and travel upwards._

_His body suddenly tensed and he gasped. I was silent for a moment before his limp body fell onto mine, knocking the air out of my lungs._

_Something wet and warm spread over my legs. I pushed the man off quickly only to stared numbly at my hands._

_Crimson blood stained my legs and smeared onto my hands. I tried to wipe it away but it only smeared on my body._

_I started to shake with shock and fear. Fear of the blood and the man._

~***~

Gaara sat in the window of Himawari's room, facing inside. He could tell she wasn't sleeping well.

Himawari thrashed in her sleep, her fear mingling with the scent of sweat. Suddenly she woke, sitting upright and wildly scrubbing at her hands and legs.

It took her a moment to calm and her arms to drop. She gave a shaky sigh and Gaara noticed a single crystal of water falling onto the futon.

"Bad dream?" Gaara asked detachedly.

She jumped, staring at his form for a minute. Gaara remembered her night vision wasn't as good as his. She hastily wiped away her tears.

"Maybe I'm just very emotional." She sniffed and rubbed an eye.

Gaara swung his legs around so his whole body was facing her. "Is that how you cope?"

Himawari gave a few short blinks. "Cope?"

Gaara blinked more slowly, like a cat. "The sarcastic remarks. Fuma said you made a lot of them, in a way."

She looked down. "I never thought about that. I didn't talk enough for anyone to realise it. Of course, all the news went back to Fuma."

They sat in silence. Gaara was studying Himawari, while she continued to wipe away her tears. They flowed steadily, not halting or slowing.

"Why did you lie about your name?" Gaara finally asked.

For a moment the tears intensified before she calmed herself down. "I was scared," she murmured.

Gaara cocked his head to the side. "We didn't know anything about you or who you were. What was the use of lying about your name?"

Finally her tears had receded. She stared at him, mouth open slightly. "I...don't know..." She admitted and gave a dry sob.

Himawari pulled the sheet up to her chin, staring at Gaara blankly. "Are you angry with me?" she whispered.

Gaara blinked and moved his head to the side. "I'm trying to understand you."

She stared at him with red rimmed eyes. Girls were never appealing when they cried, Gaara noted.

"Why?"

A small wrinkle appeared on Gaara's forehead. "The only girls I know are all shinobi. I don't know any citizens, or anyone who hasn't been trained in the art of the ninja. You're very different."

He gazed at her eyes. It was hard to, because her hair hid them from view.

"By different do you mean I'm weak?" Himawari said, trying to attempt a sly smile.

Gaara tapped his head to the side. "Something like that," he said pondering.

There was a short pause. "You're supposed to say 'no'."

* * *

**This is a rather important message. This chapter is early as a special xmas gift to you guys, but also because I'm going on holidays. Today.**

**I'll be camping for a week, back home for a week or recover, then straight off to a beach house for two whole weeks. And no internet access.**

**So please hang tight, I'll try to get one up as soon as I get back. Please R&R too. **

**Also- a question. Who would you like to see more of? Gaara or Kankuro?**


	8. Shades

**Hey everyone, I'm back and I'm glad to be putting up the next chapter. Thank-you to all those loving reviews. If you did give one within the first two weeks or so I did answer it personally. If you didn't get a reply- I do appreciate it a lot.**

**I'd also like to mention, if you don't have a fanfic account or you want to stay anonymous I do have the anonymous review on, so please tell me what you think.**

**Okay. Again, thank-you, it's my pleasure to be writing this story.**

**Chapter Eight: Shades**

The moon had passed over slowly and although I felt the pressure to keep my eyes open I didn't want to fall back into a terrifying nightmare.

Gaara wasn't a conversation starter and his one word answers didn't keep me occupied for long. He sat, either staring out the window or blankly at me.

"Gaara-san?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

He didn't answer but he turned his head to face me.

"…As the Kazekage, do all the shinobi have to obey you?" I was leaning against the wall, my sheet pulled up to my chest.

It was hard to read his expression, not only because he was so impassive but because the light wasn't in my favour.

"Yes," he answered.

I nodded. "But…didn't Temari-san say that you didn't know about the shinobi interrogating me?"

I thought I saw Gaara's expression harden. "No, I didn't know," he said.

I frowned, my forehead furrowing. "But…"

Gaara sighed, turning his body to face me. "Those shinobi were Anbu, the elite ninja. Daichi holds more power than a juunin or chuunin level shinobi."

I nodded, trying to pretend those names meant something to me. Gaara wasn't convinced. He elaborated.

"If the Anbu had reason to believe that the Kazekage was ignoring a threat to the village, they have a right to investigate that threat."

I frowned, still confused. Gaara explained further still.

"Or, if they believed there was a threat to the Kazekage they have a right to remove that threat."

I was rubbing an eye sleepily when I paused to raise an eyebrow. "They thought… I was a threat?"

"Fuma mentioned some deaths," Gaara explained with nonchalance.

I shook my head, partially to clear it. "I still don't understand," I admitted softly.

Gaara shrugged. He probably didn't expect me to.

"Will you teach me how it works? The shinobi ranks and levels?"

His eyes widened slightly. Not in surprise- I could see he was considering if I was worth the time.

He looked out the window he was sitting on, out to the moon. "Sure," he finally said.

I gave a brief smile before my mouth stretched into a yawn.

"Go to sleep," Gaara advised.

I glanced at the sky and the gradually fading stars. The moon had disappeared from my line of view and I didn't want to fall asleep without its comforting light.

"You're tired," Gaara stated. "You'll sleep deeply now," he added.

I slowly righted myself on the futon and rested my head on the hard pillow. I closed my eyes, the red kanji on Gaara's forehead leaving an imprint on my brain.

~***~

I woke calmly and softly, a great contrast to my waking that night. I sat up slowly and tried to flatten my fringe back over my forehead.

Still half asleep, I stood and slid the door open. I half sleep-walked down the hall, and stepped into the bathroom.

I froze at the door, my eyes trained on the sink. There was a pause before I let out a terrified scream, backing up away from the intimidating creature.

"What is it?!" Temari appeared at the door in a flash and looked down at my pitiful form pushed against the wall.

I raised a hand to point at the black creature sitting menacingly on the cold tap. Its antenna twitched in my direction.

Temari stared at the intimidating insect for a minute, obviously disappointed. Then she stepped forward, picked the cockroach up by its antenna and threw it out the window.

I gave a surprised squeak and Temari turned to me calmly, dusting of her hands.

"There," she said, casting me a smile. I nodded back, stunned.

Temari walked out and I proceeded to wash my face and followed her into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, feeling awake now. Temari was pouring two cups of tea.

"They've already left. It's around ten o'clock," she added, handing me a cup of tea with a sly smile.

I sat down and took a sip of the bitter tea. "Ah…sorry. Have I wasted your morning?"

Temari gently arched an eyebrow. "Hm? No, I've been training since five o'clock."

She twisted out of her seat and fetched something from the fridge. Returning to the table she set the half full punnet of raspberries in front of me.

"Have some before they're gone," she told me, grabbing one and popping it in her mouth.

I picked one up and pulled off one of the small segments before slipping it into my mouth. I cringed at the initial sourness before the sweet juice came out.

"They're nice," I remarked offhandedly, finishing it off in one bite.

Temari nodded, staring out the window. We sat in silence and together finished off the punnet.

"Finished?" Temari asked as I set down my empty tea cup. I nodded.

"Great," she said, standing. "You go get dressed and then we'll go."

"Go where?"

She took a good look at my hair. "I think we'll get your hair cut," she said. "And finish getting some suitable clothes."

~***~

Temari's regular hairdressing salon was small and confined. The only current occupant was a girl, no less than a year older than me standing behind a cash register.

"Hey Toki," Temari greeted the girl.

Toki raised her head, giving Temari a stunning grin. She flicked her long hair back over her shoulder and leaned against the table.

"I see you've dyed your hair again," Temari said.

Toki flicked her hair again. It was blonde with highlights of red.

"Do you like it?" Toki asked. She had a slight accent to her tongue I couldn't recognise.

"I got sick of Mouse Brown," Toki continued, "and switched to Golden Blond with Fiery Red streaks."

"This is Magumi-san," Temari said, stepping aside and purposely pushed me forward.

"Hey Magumi-san-chan," Toki gushed, her eyes tracing my hair down to my waist. "I guess you're here for a hair cut? Looks like you need one. I'm free right now so do you want to get it done?"

"Um, yeah," I said shyly. Toki was around the counter and leading me to one of the chairs before I knew what was happening.

"How short do you want it?" Toki asked, sitting me in the chair. "I think it should stay longer than your shoulders. Anything shorter wouldn't suit. Unless you want separate layers, which is different."

"Um, yeah, okay," I mumbled. Toki threw a black cape around my shoulders and front.

"Maybe we should die it too," Toki said to herself. "Blonde would be gorgeous on you. Dirty blonde with brown streaks would work too."

"Toki?" Temari came to my rescue. "I think Magumi-chan would like her hair cut and her fringe trimmed. How short do you want it, Magumi-chan?"

I gave a grateful smile. "Um…I'd like my fringe out of my eyes and my split ends cleaned up." Toki was an easy person to talk to.

Toki nodded, playing closer attention to me now. "And how 'bout we wash it too? It could do with one."

I nodded and Toki ran her hands through my hair. "Good. It won't take too long."

"I'll be back in a bit," Temari called, already on her way to the door.

I twisted my head sharply and Temari laughed, obviously sensing some of my distress.

"It's fine Magumi-chan! Just be firm with her. Don't let Toki tell you what to do." And with that she was out the door and disappeared in a blur.

Toki raised the chair I was sitting on. She was slightly taller than Temari and had bronze skin. She flashed me another grin, her blue eyes glittering.

Soon there was the soft sound of scissors snipping at my hair. Toki took her time, lightly combing after every cut.

"Do you die you hair often?" I asked after some minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Toki said. "Lately I've kinda been using the Sand Siblings as inspiration."

I didn't know what she meant by the Sand Siblings. She glanced in my eyes through the mirror, raising an eyebrow.

"You know the Sand Siblings, right?"

I shook my head and Toki gave a short laugh.

"You're hanging out with one Magumi-chan!" She ran her hands through my hair. "Temari, Kankuro and Gaara-sama are also known as the three Sand Siblings."

I would have nodded but she was currently cutting my hair again so I gave her a smile. "Have they been good inspiration?"

Toki smiled and gave her hair a loving flick again. "I was mimicking Kankuro's brown hair but brown always bores me too much. I knew having a full head of red like Gaara-san wouldn't suit me so I went for Temari's golden blonde with some added red streaks for fun."

"Okay." I found it easy to talk to Toki, and she seemed to slip into casual honorifics with everyone, apart from a respectful one for the Kazekage.

~***~

Gaara shuffled an armful of papers and dumped them near his feet where a finished pile was beginning to form. Of course, the unfinished stacks still outweighed the completed forms by plenty.

It was hard to focus when his siblings irritating morning squabble was circling around his brain. He sat, pen in hand, eyes staring off into the distance.

"_Kankuro, get me a hair tie from the bathroom please?"_

"_Sure. Here."_

"_Ah, Kankuro, I said a hair tie."_

"_This is a hair tie."_

"_That's a scrunchie."_

"_It ties your hair back. What's the difference?"_

"_It's bulky and made of fabric."_

"_If it ties your hair back why does it matter?"_

"_I'm not wearing that. Grab me a hair tie."_

"_No. Go get your own."_

"_No. You said you'd grab me one so go get me one."_

"_I did. If this isn't good enough go grab your own frickin' hair tie."_

"_Why don't you get me a hair tie before I shove that scrunchie straight up-"_

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara blinked, his eyes focusing on the shinobi standing in front of his desk. He had let himself in.

"Yes?" Gaara asked blandly.

The shinobi shuffled his feet, flustered. "Just bringing some more paperwork," he mumbled, setting the papers on the desk and exiting quickly.

Gaara exhaled through his nose, giving the paperwork a glare that had criminals shaking in their sandals.

**Well, I'm not totally happy about this chapter but there wasn't much I could do. I'll try to have the next chapter up really soon.**

**Also, the main plot part should come in soon...I hope...**


	9. Styles

**Thanks for those reviews, 'Gaaras1Girl' and 'Akasuna no Akane'. I just always feel nervous and worry that my writing isn't at a good enough standard. But thanks for your kind words.**

**Okay, so here's chapter 9! I hope you enjoy- please R&R.**

**Chapter Nine: Styles**

Temari draped an arm over my shoulders, examining me through the mirror.

"It looks great," she praised.

Toki grinned. "Yeah, it does. Aren't you glad you got me to do it?"

I blushed, the attention a little much. "No one else would have been able to do it this good, right?"

Toki smirked, coming to stand on my other side. "I'm only the best."

My fringe was no out of my eyes and safely covering my forehead. She had re-formed the bangs around my face so they were the right length and settled around my cheeks. The back no longer hung down to my waist but was trimmed to my shoulder blades. Without the extra length weighing it down, my hair was slightly waving at the bottom.

My hair also had a faint passionfruit scent, from the shampoo Toki had used.

"So what are you doing now?" Toki asked, returning to the cash register to deposit the money Temari had given her.

"Well I got some clothes for Magumi-chan," Temari said and my eyebrows shot up.

"You went and got me clothes?" I ripped my eyes away from the mirror.

Temari looked amused. "Yeah, you need some proper clothes. Not my old stuff."

"What did you buy?"

She refused to tell me until we returned home and I saw the clothes for myself. I rolled my eyes and caught Toki giving me a queer look.

"Ah, what?" I asked bluntly. Toki grinned.

"You know, how 'bout an eyebrow and leg wax on the house?" She crossed the room and rested her hands on my shoulders. "Or we could just pluck them," she admitted.

I raised a hand to my brow. "Um, I haven't done that before… won't it hurt?"

Temari waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, its fine."

Toki had pulled out some tweezers and without waiting for an answer pounced on my forehead.

"Ow!" I cried, as a sharp flick told me she had pulled out a hair. I drew back and grabbed my forehead.

Toki looked disappointed. "Come on," she begged, "it's not that bad."

I continued to rub the area above my left eye. "No way. That hurt!"

Temari gave Toki a look and she gave up. Shaking her head she washed her hands in a sink and dried them on a handy tea towel.

"Well, see you later," Temari said, taking my arm and pulling me towards the door.

Toki gave a cheerful grin to bid us goodbye. "Catch you guys later. And come by whenever," she added, shooting me a wink.

We exited the salon and a rush of wind whipped up my hair and it slapped my face and arms as I tried to contain it.

"Here." Temari pulled a scrunchie out of her pocket and handed it to me. I didn't know why she had one, seeing as she didn't wear them.

I tied my hair back into a ponytail and let Temari lead the way back. The wind continued to whip my new fringe and bangs around.

Walking through the streets, I found myself happily talking to Temari.

"So I'm Magumi-chan now?" I asked, keeping up a brisk walk to walk beside her.

Temari grinned, striding confidently through the crowd. "If Toki's perfectly comfortable with calling you that, I should be too. Besides," she draped an arm around my shoulder, "you're small enough to be a chan."

I didn't hide my annoyance as she made fun of my height and weight. Temari laughed loudly at my huffed expression and only pressed on.

After a while I glanced self-consciously at my legs. "Do my legs really need a wax?" I asked.

Temari's eyebrows arched gently. "They're not too bad," she said. "You can use one of my shavers at home."

She let us into the house and hurriedly pulled me into her bedroom. It wasn't my first time but I took a good look around as she searched for the new clothes.

Temari had a bed with purple sheets pushed into the corner. There was a desk beside the door with a small lamp and various weapons littering the surface. A miniature bookcase as high as my waist was beside it, filled with novels, scrolls and text books.

A decorative fan was set on the wall. The surface was of painted flowers and blossoms that matched a floral banner above her desk.

"Here!" Temari called triumphantly, pulling some blue material out of her bag.

~***~

After I was changed I sat down at the table with Temari.

"Um, what will we be doing for dinner?" I asked.

There was a dangerous side to Temari's smile. "I wanted to make tofu soup. It's my favourite."

"Really?" I would be happy to learn how to make their favourite foods. "Does Kankuro-san and Gaara-san like it?"

Temari's smile widened. "Kankuro loves tofu and vegetable soup. Especially with spinach."

I nodded, slightly confused by the eager glint in her eyes. "Ah, okay then. That sounds delicious."

"Oh-and this!" Temari smiled gleefully and rushed over to the fridge, pulling out a plastic container.

"We can have this for dessert," she said happily, placing it in front of me.

"It's a dish made from chestnuts," Temari explained. "I love chestnuts too. It's called Marron Glacé."

I picked the container up, peering at the contents. I wasn't used to having desserts, but expected this would be delicious.

~***~

It was leaning on Twilight when Gaara decided he could safely leave the Kazekage's office without being hassled by the elder juunin.

He returned home by walking along the roof tops, his gourd settled on his back and a bag of paperwork slung over his shoulder.

His home was in full view in a matter of minutes, and he drew close to his bedroom side. With a short jump and some handy chakra he landed outside his window and was ready to slip in.

A sudden sound made him pause. Coming from the bathroom window around the corner was the sound of a struggle.

Gaara stood, standing perpendicular to the wall. Any hesitation vanished when Himawari's soft voice let out a surprised cry and the faint scent of blood mingled into the air.

He leaped around the corner, landing outside the small bathroom window. It wasn't wide enough to fit through but he could easily see through the open blinds.

Gaara took one look inside then ducked his head to the side.

Himawari was lying on the floor, her legs hooked in the shower and her shoulders resting against the wall. She was covered by nothing more than a white towel that was thankfully pulled up over her chest and down over her hips.

Himawari's hair was pulled back into a bun, leaving her face clearly visible. Her eyes were screwed up in pain as she cradled her head. A shaver was in her right hand and blood oozed from a cut on the back of her leg.

Gaara quickly turned away from the window, abashed. He had a good idea of what had happened.

Magumi had somehow tripped out of the shower and hit her head. The cut on her leg and screwed up shower curtain probably related to the accident.

Still flustered, Gaara swiftly slipped around the corner and into his room without hesitation.

He stayed in his room for a couple of minutes, trying to occupy his mind with paperwork. He heard Kankuro fiddling with his puppets in the next room and eventually heard Himawari exit the bathroom.

Setting down his pen he decided to check with Temari when the dinner would be ready. He exited his room and walked into the kitchen only to face the back of Magumi.

It took Gaara a second to realise the girl before him with the wavy hair just past her shoulders was Himawari. She turned around and gave him a sweet smile. He immediately recognised the bandaid stuck across her cheek.

"Um, Hello Gaara-san. When did you come in?"

"A while ago," Gaara said with the normal detachedness in his tone.

"Okay." She shot him another smile and turned back to Temari who was tending to a pot on the stove.

Gaara looked over her new outfit. It looked more like something a Suna citizen would wear now.

Her white top was visible from under a blue cloak around her arms and neck. Her red pants were made of a common light material that was gathered below the knees. Peeking out from under them were fishnets that ended at her ankles.

Gaara noticed another bandaid stuck on the back of her leg, under the fish nets. He tore his eyes away from it.

"When will dinner be ready?" He asked Temari. He was somewhat surprised. Temari barely ever cooked.

"Twenty minutes," she answered coolly, sensing his surprise.

Gaara nodded and exited the kitchen. As he was at the door, he glanced over his shoulder. Himawari, who had been looking at him, turned red and quickly faced away.

~***~

With a relieved smile, Temari turned to me. "It's done, so do you want to go get the others?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"They're in their rooms," Temari called out as I exited the kitchen.

I wandered the house, thinking about Temari's brothers. Kankuro had petted me on the head; his was of admiring the new outfit. Gaara had remained silent. For close siblings they were very different.

I stood in the corridor. The first door on the right was mine. Opposite that was Temari's. I hadn't been in Gaara's or Kankuro's rooms and didn't know which was which. Taking a gamble, I chose the door on the right and opened it.

I heard the twang of string and all I could see was the glint of metal as it came towards me. I stumbled back, but dodging a kunai was beyond my talents.

Before it reached my face the kunai stopped in mid-air. I blinked, and the hand holding it back came into view.

"Shit," Kankuro spluttered. "Magumi, don't just open the door without warning."

There was an awkward silence where we realised he had dropped the suffixes in shock.

"Um, sorry," I squeaked. Kankuro sighed and walked back into his room, setting the kunai on the desk.

I stepping in cautiously, my arms held to my body. Kankuro sat down at his desk. He picked up what looked like a wooden arm and began unscrewing a latch.

Wooden limbs and sharp weapons were littered around Kankuro's desk and bed. He had a mattress like Temari and a bedside table. His black hat with the Suna headband stitched into it was resting on the table.

Countless books of mechanics and puppetry were stacked next to the wall. Scrolls also littered the floor and some clothes were out, lying next to the open built-in closet.

"Ah, was that a trap you had set?" I asked, looking back at the door.

Kankuro shook his head. He picked up a headlike piece and stood, facing the door.

Thin blue threads were attached to his hand. He clenched it and a kunai flew out of its mouth, making a dull thud in the wood of the door.

I jumped, my palms sweaty against each other. Kankuro gave a lopsided grin and set the head down.

"I was just testing that out when you came in," he laughed, returning to the arm. "What's up?"

"Ah, Temari's said dinner's ready," I answered.

He nodded. "I'll be out in a minute."

I stepped back and shut the door behind me. Letting out a nervous sigh I fixed my gaze on Gaara's door.

My hand trembled as I reached for the handle. If Kankuro threw knives around, I didn't want to know what Gaara did. Taking a deep breath, I knocked.

No answer. Biting my lip, I pulled it open.

Darkness. It took me a moment to realise I had shut my eyes. Opening them slowly, I peered in.

It was empty. The room looked only half-lived in. The window was open and creaking against the outside wind. I took a step inside, my curiosity burning.

His room was like the others. A bed with a mattress; a desk; a built-in closet; a bed side table. His gourd of sand was set against the wall. I gave it a wide berth.

His bed had the look of something that had never been slept in. There was a small cactus in a brown pot on his bed side table. I rested a finger ever gently on one of the spikes.

I turned away from the bed and to his desk. It was arranged neatly. Paper was in neat stacks on the side and a pen sat under a small lamp.

There was a shelf above his desk with various items. My eyes followed along it from right to left.

The Kazekage hat with the kanji for wind was first. Then a couple of nameless books. A scroll on Ninjutsu; a broken kunai; a jar of dessert sand; a glass of water; a bottle of sunscreen…

I smiled at that. Gaara did have pale skin, granted. I guess it wasn't formal for the Kazekage to have raw sunburnt skin.

But the last object made me stop, and I picked it up to hold it closer. It was a picture. A picture of three people.

Gaara was in the middle, standing in front of Suna buildings. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look displeased either. On his right was Temari, wearing her kimono and a happy smile. Kankuro was on his left, a puppet on his back and kabuki pant covering his grinning face.

It must have been sometime after Gaara became the Kazekage. The picture brought a smile to my lips. It was the first one I'd found of them. It was the first proof they really were a family.

I abruptly remembered my task at hand and set the photo down. Glancing at the window, I recalled Gaara's habit of sitting in my window at night.

I crossed to it and rested my hands on the sill. I leaned my head out, and something crashed into the back of it.

My eyes watering with pain, I leaned dangerously forward and felt the low window sill against my thighs and my feet lifting from the ground. The ground a few floors down loomed before me as I felt myself beginning to fall.

**Well, I'll try to have chapter 10 up really soon, but I just re-started school. (I'm in grade 10 now!)**

**R&R! (seriously!)**


	10. Repetition

**Well, here I am updating as quickly as possible. Thanks to those reviewers, 'Gaaras1Girl', 'SandNinja101', 'Temari4689', 'narutowolf', 'Jerseykitty', 'leogirl321', 'katarauchiha653719' and 'TobiIsAGoodBoyBelieveIt.'**

**Well, to answer your question 'TobiIsAGoodBoyBelieveIt', this is when I'm updating. Yeah, I know it can be kind of...unscheduled.**

'**JerseyKitty' I'm so glad you think so highly of this and I'd love to hear about what you like and even what you don't like.**

'**Temari4879'. Mystery...hmm...Thanks, I like the thought of that!**

**And 'Gaaras1Girl' and 'SandNinja101' thank you for your continued updates- you've been with this since the beginning!**

**Also, just so you don't feel like I don't appreciate you, thanks to 'narutowolf', 'katarauchiha' and 'leogirl321' for leaving their wonderful comments.**

**Okay, (that was kind of long).**

**Chapter Ten- Repetition **

Gaara was lounging back on the roof, allowing the last rays of sun to warm his skin and the wind to rustle his hair. It was quite easy to stick his head outside of his window and lift himself onto the flat roof with the gutter.

Many times he had considered moving into a house with his siblings, instead of living in an apartment.

But most people in Suna shared a building with others and Gaara didn't see the point in moving. He didn't care if they had a small bathroom or no laundry. It didn't matter to him if their kitchen was undersized or there was only one room reserved for eating and talking.

In fact, there were only two things Gaara considered was vital in a home. He needed a bedroom for himself and easy access to the roof.

And when Gaara had become Kazekage they had bought the top floor of the owners so they no longer paid rent. It was a suitable home, with room for his siblings and a guest room.

_But Himawari is using that room, _Gaara thought.

An image of Himawari lying on the bathroom floor wrapped in a towel popped into his mind and Gaara struggled to clear his mind of it. He needed to not think of Himawari right now.

_Temari has a mission tomorrow…someone will need to take care of Himawari…uh, damnit. _Gaara rubbed a hand against his forehead.

His leg, which had been hanging over the side and swinging leisurely suddenly came in contact with something solid that gave a cringe worthy 'thud'. Gaara leaned forward in alarm.

He watched the back of Himawari as she leaned forward to the streets below. The window only came up to her thighs and she would topple over it.

With quick reflexes, Gaara snatched out his hand to grab onto her. His first thought was to grab her hair, but then he switched to her cloak. It didn't seem to cause any lesser pain to her, but she wasn't in danger of falling.

~***~

I was pulled back before my feet left the ground but my relief was washed away when my cloak restricted around my neck. I grabbed the front and tried to prevent myself from choking.

I twisted around to meet the scowling mask of Gaara. I shrank back, safely slipping far into his room.

There was a moment and then Gaara's legs swung through the open window followed by the rest of him. He landed with esteemed grace before facing me, his arms across his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked stiffly.

My head bobbed up and down.

His gaze was on the wall to the side, not facing my eyes. I caught my breath which had been shaken out of me.

"Good thing you caught me that time," I tried. Gaara's glare only made me grin.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still glaring.

I rubbed the back of my head. Ouch. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I exhaled shakily. First the shower incident, now this. Thinking of the shower incident made me wince.

I had realised with alarm of the cut running up my leg and had hurried to find a bandaid. But when my leg had been tangled in the shower curtain I had twisted around and fallen against the opposite wall. I think my brain cells were getting a good kick today. I was at least glad no-one had witnessed my uncoordinated moment.

I snapped back to present and Gaara's searching green eyes.

"Do you normally sit on the roof?"

He nodded and I reminded myself of why I was there.

"Um, Temari says dinner's ready," I told him and turned to walk out of his room.

He followed me out and I tried not to rub the back of my head or throat.

"Ah, what exactly came in contact with the back of my head?" I finally asked before we entered the dining room.

"My foot," he admitted opening the door and stepping inside.

I blinked, and rubbed the back of my head. "Of course," I said dryly.

~***~

"What's this?" Kankuro asked in disgust.

"Tofu soup," Temari replied. Her tone was challenging him to complain.

Kankuro poked the surface with his spoon. I slowly lowered mine in and took the tiniest of sips.

"It's delicious," I told Temari, making her smile. I noticed Kankuro grimace and Gaara's grimace grew more pronounced.

"Ugh!" Kankuro exclaimed as a tuff of green veggie floated to the surface. "Is that spinach?!"

I was chewing on a tuff of spinach myself. "Don't you like spinach?" I glanced at Temari in confusion.

A look of utter distaste flashed across Kankuro's face. "Are you kidding? I hate spinach."

Temari shrugged it off. "Just eat it. Look, Gaara's eating it."

The youngest brother raised his head to stare coldly at his sister before eating another spoonful. Temari smiled back coolly.

"Is this for that scrunchie thing this morning?" Kankuro asked bluntly.

"I'm so glad you think so highly of me," Was Temari's reply.

"Wouldn't put it past you. You'd spend hours thinking up revenge."

"Well you can make dinner tomorrow if you don't like what I make."

"Fine. Hamburgers tomorrow night."

"Remember what happened last time we had hamburgers smartass?"

"Yeah but Gaara's hardly gonna try to kill me now, is he?"

There was a break in the conversation where they glanced at Gaara, looking for reassurance of that statement. Gaara however was gazing with great interest at the wall behind me.

Temari and Kankuro continued like that throughout our meal. I sat quietly, working my way through the tofu soup. Sometimes I would giggle or smile at a humorous insult and find Gaara with the corners of his mouth turned up.

Dinner finished with Kankuro having eaten half of the contents of his bowl and his promise of dinner by him the next night.

"I've got dessert tonight too," Temari stated happily, pulling out the Marron Glacé. Gaara scowled and Kankuro laughed.

"Jeez Temari, talk to me about the hamburger incident but ignore the Marron Glacé moment." Kankuro laughed again.

I glanced between Gaara and Kankuro. It sounded like Gaara had a couple of problems with certain foods.

Temari ignored him and served the dessert into three bowls. She looked questioningly at Gaara.

He shook his head and exited the room to return to his own. I watched him go and he caught me, glancing over his shoulder at the last moment. I blushed.

I was given a bowl of dessert and tried the sweet chestnut mix. Kankuro leaned back leisurely, chewing his thankfully, seeing as he hadn't eaten much soup.

"What were all those instances you kept mentioning?" I asked.

Temari and Kankuro shared a glance, and then laughed nervously.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Kankuro told me with a pat on the head that left me feeling like a child. "The sand won't lash out anymore if he catches food poisoning or chokes on something sweet."

~***~

Gaara could tell Himawari's nightmare was bad that night. Her legs kicked out until she had tangled herself in the sheets, and her breathing came in short, shallow gasps.

As she tossed side to side Gaara had the feeling something bad would happen soon. He was rendered right when Magumi leapt awake with a piercing screech.

Gaara slipped into the room and clamped his hand over her mouth before the scream reached its peak. Himawari's hand clamped onto his wrist, but it just hung there, clutching for all her life.

After a moment her eyes focussed on Gaara's face and her hand slipped off his wrist. As she retreated away Gaara stepped back until he was leaning against the wall.

"Bad dream?" It was a repeated procedure.

Himawari nodded slowly.

Gaara nodded back and sat down against the wall. They sat in silence for some time.

Himawari brought her legs up to her chin. She wiped her eyes in a desperate attempt to hide her tears.

Then, Gaara spoke first, and it was an amazing feat. "Do you want to hear about the shinobi levels?"

She jumped, and sat up to face him, sitting on her knees. "Okay." Her voice carried softly to him.

Gaara began to recite what he knew, expecting her to fall asleep in a matter of moments.

"When a child reaches six or seven they can be admitted into the Academy. From there they could be studying for five to six years. Most children graduate at age twelve."

"Did you?" Himawari spoke in a hushed whisper.

Gaara blinked; mildly surprised she had bothered listening. He nodded, and continued.

"They graduate to a genin, low level shinobi. The children are broken up into groups of three. The teams are equally balanced to ensure success.

"A good balanced team should include a medical ninja, and genin can choose to train at the hospital under…"

~***~

"What?!" Temari's raised voice made Kankuro jump. Gaara blinked, deciding not to spring information on Temari in the morning ever again.

"What's the problem Temari?" Kankuro asked sleepily. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes, then shot an apologetic glance at Gaara.

Temari spoke to Gaara. "I can't go out on a mission; Magumi will be left here all alone!"

Gaara regarded her with bored eyes. "I need you on this mission."

Temari opened her mouth to cry a 'well get someone else,' but she knew it was useless. If she was required on a mission, it was because they required her talents.

"Can someone else look after Magumi?" Kankuro asked. Temari glared at him. "What?"

"Since when is she just 'Magumi' to you?"

"She's living with us; I can call her whatever I want!"

Temari scoffed. "Say that to her face."

"He has a point," Gaara said softly.

His siblings choked on air. "What?!"

~***~

All I could see was red. I scrunched my eyes up tighter and cursed Gaara for not closing the window before he left.

Gaara…I tried to remember what had been happening before I fell into a slumber. He had been describing the difference between the genin and chuunin exams by that point.

My eyes blinked open, and closed again when I faced the sun. Genin- Chuunin. I smiled at the words, glad I had remembered them.

I rolled onto my back and immediately hopped up from the pain at the back of my head. I rubbed it softly. Gaara must have left a bruise.

I stumbled to my feet and smoothed down my black nightdress (Temari's old one) so I looked decent. Sliding the door open, I washed my face in the bathroom and wandered towards the kitchen.

~***~

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I'll have someone come to watch over Himawari. If you want," he added.

Temari looked torn. "Well…"

The door moved to the side, revealing Himawari in her night dress. She glanced at their staring faces and went red.

"Morning," she mumbled. She moved around and into the kitchen.

Kankuro lowered his voice. "Temari, we can't leave her here by herself."

Temari frowned, watching Magumi. "She's still a bit shaken up," she admitted.

Just then the toaster popped up, and Magumi jumped in surprise, bumping into a cabinet.

Sweat slid down Temari's brow. "Okay," she told Gaara.

Gaara nodded. It was agreed. "Himawari?"

She jumped again, her hair bobbing on top her head. "Um, yes Gaara-san?"

Kankuro had jumped up to grab his toast. "Don't freak out," he whispered to her. She frowned.

Temari stood. "I have a mission today, so Gaara thought it best if he sends someone over. I'll be back by lunchtime, so it won't be too long."

Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Temari was too confident. He hadn't even informed her on all the mission details yet.

"Ah, okay," Magumi mumbled. "Who?"

Gaara shrugged. He stood, slinging his gourd over his shoulder and picking up a bag of papers with his free hand.

"I have to go," was all he said. His siblings and Himawari watched his back as he exited the room.

Kankuro gave Magumi a condescending pet on the head, a slice of toast stuck in his mouth. Temari pulled him by the arm towards the door.

"See you later," Temari called, waving over her shoulder.

Magumi raised a hand, anxiety plastered in her eyes. Temari frowned, still unsure about leaving her there alone. But she dashed out the door in the next moment.

**Wait...that was chapter 10! I can't believe I got this far with people actually reading it! (yeah, sad, right?)**

**And, I'd like to draw to light my strange obsession with words starting with's'. I have no idea why all those last chapters where's' words. It was kind of weird. **

**But I guess I had a change of pace this chapter, and even if the titles are crap, I hope the story was good.**

**Please R&R everyone, thanks a bunch!**

**(Rather random, but shout out to katarauchiha653719 for being 50****th**** reviewer! But no matter what number reviewer you are, you mean a lot to me)**


	11. Boredom

**Okay- I have a really good reason for taking so long. My assessments were piled on in two weeks and I really had to focus on school. I finished everything this week (passing all subjects) so I finally had some time to write. Also, my laptop's absolutely confirmed dead so I had some trouble with that. But don't worry- I'm doing my best!**

**And thank you for all the beautiful comments. They really encouraged me to write.**

**Chapter Eleven- Boredom**

I stood in the kitchen for a while, unsure what to do. Opening the pantry, I pulled out the bread and popped two slices in the toaster.

I leaned back against the counter, drumming my fingers against the surface. I was at a loss what to do, and the silence hanging in the air was more than unsettling.

Leaving my breakfast in the making I got dressed in the same clothes, keeping the blue fabric off my shoulders. I was adjusting the straps of the white singlet when I returned to the kitchen.

The toaster jumped and I started, knocking my elbow into the counter.

"Stupid," I muttered, snatching my charcoal toast and dropping it in alarm as it burnt my fingers.

I blew on them, harbouring a hatred for the toaster as I searched the cupboards for some spread. I ended up with a choice of raspberry jam or apricot marmalade past its expiry date.

Naturally I chose the raspberry.

I smothered my toast in jam to cover up the burnt flavour and as I ate my feet found their way back to my bedroom. I leaned out the window.

A stuffy breeze was blowing. After I finished I tied my hair into a ponytail with Temari's scrunchie.

Then I sat.

There really was nothing to do, was what I decided. I hoped Temari would be back soon.

That let my mind wander to what exactly Temari was doing. I wondered what Kankuro did, on his missions, too.

Images of weapons, blood and tall shinobi's flashed in front of my eyes. I shook the image away by jumping to my feet and strolling through the house.

I came to the bathroom and froze. Perched on the wall was another cockroach, black antenna swinging in my direction.

"Ah!" I jumped behind the wall, as if the bug was there only to attack me. After a minute, when it became apparent it wasn't about to, I peeked around the corner.

It wasn't there.

"Oh god, where'd it go?" I stepped cautiously in.

The bathroom was cockroach clean. I checked the sink, shower and even peered in the drain. Nothing.

I opened the sink cupboard, and came face to face with a large bottle of cleaning detergent. I took it out, considering my options.

"Maybe if I clean up we'll stop getting so many cockroaches," I mused. _Why am I talking out loud?_

Settling with the delight of having something to do, I found a cloth in the kitchen.

~***~

Cleaning the bathroom wasn't worth having no cockroaches. I discovered that the shower walls were not a sandy yellow colour, but white.

Kneeling in the shower, halfway through scrubbing at the mouldy walls, I heard a light tapping on the door. I paused anxiously.

Stepping quietly through the house, I came to the front door and reached for the handle. Stroking the cool metal, I opened it a small gap.

"Yes?" I poked my head around the door.

A man was leaning against the opposite wall, around twenty years of age. He raised a hand in greeting.

He had short brown hair and was wearing a casual shirt and pants. But I noticed a kunai sheath strapped to his leg. He must have been a shinobi.

"Kazekage-sama asked me to make sure you hadn't killed yourself," he told me casually.

"Killed myself?" I cowered behind the door.

The man chuckled. "That's how he put it. Said you had a knack of injuring yourself."

"Really?" I huffed, standing back to let him.

"My name's Chokichi Denji," he told me. I walked backwards into the kitchen, not turning my back to him.

"I'm Himawari Magumi," I said.

"Yeah," he muttered. His eyes glanced down to my neck.

My eyes flickered down but I couldn't get a view of my own neck. When I looked at him again, he was staring around the kitchen.

"Um, can I get you anything?" I walked around him only to stub my toe on the counter.

I winced, standing on my stubbed toe with my other foot. Chokichi gave me a strange look.

"I see," he said softly. I raised an eyebrow at that queer remark.

"Gaara-san asked you to come?" I tried to cover up the throbbing pain in my foot.

He shrugged. "Asked, ordered, same thing."

I nodded. "Um, excuse me."

I ducked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Biting down on my hand, I rubbed my foot until some of the pain waned. Wincing, I stood straight and stared into the mirror.

I examined my neck. There were no marks there. I felt the skin and winced when a certain spot sent a little jab of pain.

It was where that Anbu man had pinched me, and I had passed out. I frowned at myself, rubbing the spot.

_Why would he look at my neck? _I exited the bathroom.

_You can't see the mark. _I walked down the corridor.

_Unless he knew it was there. _I stopped at the open kitchen door, my mouth dropping open.

_Unless he knew it was there...meaning he was one of the anbu..._

Chokichi turned to look at me, frowning slightly.

_He was one of the anbu..._

"Hey," he asked, "Are you okay?"

My feet bolted backwards, and in my haste to put as much space between us as possible, I hit the wall and fell backwards.

"Whoa," Chokichi stepped close to help me, but I drew my arms up and turned my head away, shutting my eyes. Chokichi hesitated.

"It's okay girl," he murmured softly, almost soothingly. "Just relax."

I gasped, letting out the breath I had taken in from the fall. I recognised that tone.

I peered at him through my arms. He held his hands out, so I could see them. He kept back.

"You recognised me, huh?" He brushed a hand through his hair and leaned against the counter.

I wanted to remain silent, but I had questions. "Why...are you here now?"

Chokichi gave a tired smile. "Kazekage-sama told me to check on you."

I slowly lowered my arms, but remained on the ground. "He really did?"

"Yep." Chokichi sighed. "I've got nothing else to do. I've been put on hold."

That just produced more questions. "On...hold?"

He gave a bitter smile. "I'm not getting any missions. Neither is anyone who...worked with Daichi." He looked at me knowingly.

A raised my legs to my chest. "Um...sorry."

Why I was apologising, I didn't know. Maybe it was because he had been kind. Sure, he had left me unconscious, but I think a sharp pang through the neck was gentler than a bang on the head.

At least, I hoped it was.

But Chokichi shook his head. "Don't. You went through enough." He nodded at my face.

I felt the bandaid on my cheek.

"So...I'm sorry," Chokichi said, making me jump. "But...not for doing what I did, 'cause I'm afraid I had to obey orders. But for what you went through."

"Um..." I guessed that was the best you could get from an anbu. I tried to smile at him. "Thanks."

He shook his head and I slowly stood, keeping my arms in front of my body as a precaution. I still didn't stand too close.

"Ah…" Needless to say, the atmosphere was awkward.

"I should go," Chokichi spoke up suddenly, "I was only supposed to check on you."

"To make sure I hadn't killed myself," I added dryly. He gave a sympathetic smile.

"Doesn't think much of you, does he?" He led himself to the door and opened it. "Bye then."

"Um, bye," I managed meekly. He let himself out, even shutting the door.

It felt even more awkward after he had left.

I remained rooted to the same spot for some minutes, my mind blank. Catching a stray thought, I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen.

I heard someone knock on the door. I froze, holding my breath and gripping the counter.

The hinges creaked as the door swung open. "Magumi?"

I breathed out slowly, slipping into the corridor. "Temari, you're back!"

Temari's frown broke to greet me. One of her ponytails was a tangled mess and there was some dirt smudged across her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked. Temari grimaced, undoing the ponytails and wiping at her cheek.

"It's nothing. Boring morning?" She re-did the ponytails.

"Um…yeah…"

She looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Magumi, I saw Cat on the way in."

"Uh…okay." Was there something special about seeing a cat for shinobi? I stared at her in confusion.

"Oh," Temari hit herself on the head with a flat palm. "I mean Denji. He wears a cat mask for Anbu." She shrugged. "You get mixed up with the codenames."

I blushed, hoping she wasn't mad I had lied. "He said Gaara-san sent him to check up on me." _To make sure I hadn't killed myself._

Temari frowned before giving an exasperated sigh. "I'll have to talk to him," she said to herself.

She wandered to the kitchen sink and washed the dirt clean from her face. "So, overall still boring, right?"

I considered it. How long had it been? A couple of hours? "Yeah."

"Well…" Temari propped an arm on the bench. "Would you like to have a book to read or…I don't know, something to pass the time?"

"Ah…" I didn't remember the last book I had read. "Is there a bookstore close?"

Temari brightened up. "Sure, there's one in town. Grab your stuff and we'll go."

~***~

'My stuff' included the blue shawl and some closed in shoes. I preferred Temari's closed in shoes over sandals. I didn't like the sand scratching in-between my toes.

Temari was eager to lead me into town again. It took half an hour to walk into the heart of the town and then five minutes on top of that to find the bookstore.

'The Bookkeepers Selection' was a tiny store crammed between two fast food outlets. On the inside of its small brown door was a sign reading 'Open, please enter'. Temari pushed it open, and a dull ringing sounded.

Inside was a copy of the outside. The bookcases were crammed in and the whole store was dark and brown. Temari, confident as always, took a few short strides to a small case under the label 'Scrolls for the Shinobi'.

I wandered meekly, passing an elderly woman at the counter who smiled warmly. I found myself in the 'Novels' section.

I read the titles, unsure and feeling silly for no real reason. I was sure I could just read something Temari already had at home. There was no need to buy anything.

But a black book with a silver title caught my eye. I pulled it out and balanced it in my hands.

'Through the Looking Glass' was a slim book with the picture of a white rabbit on the front. Strangely, the rabbit had been drawn wearing a smart vest and standing on his back legs in a human way.

"That one?"

I jumped, having not heard Temari come up behind me. She read the title over my shoulder.

"Sounds interesting," she commented. "Want to get it?"

I pulled it closer. "If that's okay," I muttered.

Temari grinned. Of course it was okay. She paid for it and we left the small dusty store. The old woman nodded to me as I walked through the door. I raised a hand in goodbye before falling in place behind Temari.

We soon were out of the heart of town and I no longer dodged side-to-side to avoid brushing against others. I opened the front cover of the book and tried to read a little while walking. Slowly, I fell behind Temari by more than a couple of steps.

I paused to look up at Temari. She was about five steps in front, strolling leisurely. The sun was in front of us and steadily on its decent. Temari's long shadow engulfed my figure.

Suddenly, my world stopped moving. I was frozen in place. All of my muscles tensed, but didn't move. I was immobilized.

And I felt no control as my feet righted themselves on the ground. Somehow, my body had become a puppet under someone else's will.

I couldn't move my own body.

**Was that okay? Please tell me what you think. Oh- and I want to hear what you thinks' happening. **

**Bye-bye please R&R –oh! And I've got some news.**

**I recently started a deviantart under 'biscuitdevil'. I was planning on posting up a picture I did of Magumi and wanted to know if you'd view it.**

**Okay- now I'm going, and I'll **_**really **_**try to get the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
